Lust or Love?
by TopHat
Summary: It started out as just an itch...but it is it has it turned into something more? What will happen now that they're back on base?
1. Chapter 1

Lust or Love?

I do not own GI Joe.

Conrad slammed his office door shut and leaned against it for a minute. "I am so screwed!" he walked to his chair and slumped down, putting his feet up. He'd been staring again and this time it had been Hawk who had caught him. He ran his hands over his face in frustration. "Why me? Why her? Why now?"

Out of all of the women he'd ever worked with why did he have to have the hots for Scarlett? And boy, did he ever have the hots for her! He let his thoughts wander in that direction. Deep blue eyes, fiery red hair, and a tempter to match….

Just then the object of his obsession walked, or rather, stalked into his office. Scarlett slammed the door behind her hard enough it bounced before catching. She twisted the lock and stalked to his desk, bright blue eyes sparkled with rage as she slammed her palms down on the desk top.

"This. Has. Got. To. Stop."

"I know!"

"Hawk caught you staring!"

"I know!"

"We're going to get in trouble! Hell Conrad, if we can't concentrate in the middle of a meeting how the hell are we going to concentrate in the middle of battle!"

"I know! It's stupid, it's dangerous! I'm not the only freaking one with this problem!"

"I know! We need to do something about it!"

"Oh, like what screw each other senseless and hope we get it out of our systems?"

"That's exactly what we need to do to!"

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Yes-and so are you! We've tried ignoring each other, we've tried working at separate bases, nothing else has helped! We'll just fuck our brains out and afterward this itch we have for each other will have been scratched and we can go back to being just friends and teammates."

He was silent for a moment, "And if it doesn't work…" he asked softly

She paled, "It has to work. The only alternative is for one of us to resign"

"Never." He bit out "The team needs you every bit as much as they need me."

"Fine, so we're agreed. We try this."

"Agreed."

"We better do it at my place, less people around."

"We're not doing it here!"

"Well where then?"

He ran his hands over his face, not quite believing he'd agreed to go along with this insane idea, defiantly not believing he was actually going to suggest out loud what he'd been secretly wanting to do for more than a month. "I have leave scheduled starting tomorrow. I have a small, what you might call 'rustic' cabin in the mountains."

He looked up and caught her gaze, "Come with me."

She studied him for a moment before nodding, "Okay. I'll get Hawk to grant me leave. How long?"

"Four days."

They went over travel arrangements and other necessary details before she left. She went straight to Hawk's office.

"Enter." Hawk called at the knock on his door.

"Sir, I'd like to request a few days of personal leave."

Hawk sat back in his chair, "Oh? When?"

"Tomorrow."

He studied the women in front of him. "Duke's leaving tomorrow."

"Yes, sir, I'm aware of that fact."

He considered her, considered asking what she needed personal leave for, but decided against it. He was better off not knowing. What he didn't know couldn't get him in trouble. He hoped. He didn't like the fact that they were probably going to go off together to screw each other senseless but they'd tried everything else he could think of and maybe it just was an itch. She was a beautiful woman and it was bound to happen with someone eventually. He'd weighed the advantages of having her join the team against the problems that would inevitably occur when you mixed genders in a combat situation. He'd just hoped that someone wouldn't have turned out to be Duke.

"All right, Scarlett. Leave granted."

She nodded, "Thank you, sir."

The next day Shauna stepped out of the jeep and stretched, taking a good look at the cabin in front of her. Conrad hadn't been kidding when he'd described it as 'rustic'. He caught her speculative gaze and smiled wryly, "Don't worry, it has running water. Sometimes the water's even hot."

She let out a short bark of laughter and shook her head. "I hope so Hauser, I didn't sign up a camping trip!"

She grabbed her bag and a box of supplies and followed Conrad in. The tiny kitchen and only slightly larger living room were all part of one open space. The kitchen was to her left as she walked in, the fireplace straight ahead. It was the only thing she'd seen so far that possibly qualified as large. She put the box of supplies down on the counter and stepped into the living room to get better look. There was a worn sofa in front of the fireplace, a large, soft looking rug between the couch and fireplace and a rocking chair off to the right. Cozy was a good word to describe the place. She instantly felt comfortable even though she figured she could stretch her arms out and touch both walls at the same time.

She turned and smiled at Conrad, amused at this worried expression. "I like it. It's homey. It suits you."

"Thanks. The bedroom and bathroom are through that door. I, uh, assume it won't be a problem sharing the bed? If it is I can sleep on the coach."

She arched an eyebrow and flashed him an amused smile, "One bed won't be a problem. That is, after all, why we're here." She stepped past him into the kitchen, "Tell me what goes where and I'll put supplies up while you start dinner."

They worked quietly for a few minutes until the supplies were put away and ravioli was started. "I've got things under control if you want to relax for a few minutes." He told her

She nodded, "I wouldn't mind a few minutes to freshen up."

She grabbed her duffle bag and walked to the bedroom. She put her clothes away in the old wooden dresser and eyed herself in the dresser mirror. Not bad she decided, especially since she'd been traveling half the day. There was no closet, nothing in the room besides the dresser and the bed. The quilt looked handmade and she wondered if some long ago ancestor had made it. She'd ask him later. The sink, toilet, and shower were so closely compacted the bathroom reminded her of the head on a sub. She tested the water and found it tepid at best. He had mentioned the hot water would take a while to warm up. She'd bet there wasn't a whole lot of it either.

She stepped back out into the living room and took in the delicious scent of dinner cooking. It was especially nice that he seemed to be able to cook without burning the food, a task she hadn't managed to accomplish yet. "Tell me where the glasses are and I'll pour the wine."

"Cabinet to the right." He gestured toward the cabinets above the counter and she moved past him. A second later he was behind her, his warm, solid body trapping her against the counter. His hand traveled up her outstretched arm to close around her fingers, resting against the left side of the cabinet, he laced his fingers with hers and moved them to the right.

Her breath hitched and her pulse raced as his mouth came to rest against her ear, "Cabinet to the right, right side door." Shivers raced down her spine as he slowly brushed his body against hers, returning to the stove to finish dinner. Eventually her breathing returned to normal and she was able to pour the wine without the fear of missing the glass entirely.

They ate quietly in front of the fire, more interested in watching each other than paying attention to their meal. He took their finished plates to the kitchen and came back with a box of chocolates. She laughed, putting her glass down on the stone hearth. "Where did you have these hidden?"

"I stashed them before you starting putting supplies up. I remembered you have a thing for chocolate."

She smiled warmly, "Trying to butter me up?"

He grinned, "Doesn't hurt." He sat down close beside her and offered her a chocolate. She opened her mouth, closing gently around the chocolate and his fingers. He slid his fingers out and picked out another chocolate. They worked their way through a good part of the box, taking turns feeding each other.

She set her empty glass down and stopped him from refilling it, "I don't want any of my senses dulled tonight, not even in the slightest way."

The mood shifted, no longer quite as lazy as it had been though dinner. He reached for her ponytail and slid the band out of her hair, slowly running his fingers though the silky strands. "I've been waiting all damn day to get your hair loose." His voice was soft and husky and he ran the silky strands through his fingers, "The light from the fire hits it and it turns into liquid flame."

She traced his jaw with her fingers, bringing his head down to hers. The kiss started off gently but they'd both wanted this too long for it to stay that way long. The kiss deepened and she leaned closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands ran heavily over her back, little moans of desire escaped her mouth, adding fuel to the fire blazing between them. He broke the kiss only when the lack of oxygen got in the way and moved his mouth along her jaw, over her neck to settle for a moment when she called out his name.

Her hands roamed over his chest and she jerked the zipper down on his fleece jacket, desperate to get through the layers between them to run her hands over his bare skin. He captured her mouth again in a frenzy of heat, pulling her into his lap. Her hands had slipped under his jacket and shirt and were busy exploring the hard, muscular planes of his chest. His own hands slid under her sweater and began to caress the bare skin of her back. His hands moved around her side, following the lace band of her bra to the front .

He paused a moment, burying his face against her shoulder, "Are you wearing lingerie?"

"Uh huh." He could hear the smile in her voice as she said, "Lace" and what self control he had flew out the window. He jerked her sweater up over her head and stared in wonder at the red lace lovingly hugging her breasts. He couldn't say covered because the lacey bra really didn't, it teased, offering glimpses of smooth ivory skin.

" I don't usually wear this sort of thing but I figured it might be nice if I did this weekend. I thought you might like it…" she whispered

"Honey, I love it…" he said, his voice gone horse, "I don't suppose you have on matching panties…?"

"Uh, yeah actually…"

He stood her up and yanked her jeans down as fast as he could. She stepped out; soft peels of twinkling laughter making it through the haze of lust to reach his ears. He stood her in front of the fire and his gaze raked her from head to toe and back again, as if he couldn't decide where to look or touch first. "..."

She sank back down on his lap and pulled off his jacket and shirt in one fluid motion. She took his mouth again in a wild kiss, running her hands over the bare skin of his chest and back, the strong muscles she felt flexing under her fingers just sent her that much further out of control. She slid her hands to his waist but he caught her, wrapping her arms around his neck as he laid her back against a stack of soft pillows he'd piled on the rug. He rained kisses down her neck, collar bone, nipping a path to one luscious breast, massaging gently through the lace as he traced the scalloped edge with his tongue. He took her nipple in his mouth through the lace and her back arched up off the rug as she wrapped her legs around his hip. He discovered much to his delight that her breasts, her nipples in particular were extremely sensitive.

They rolled around on the rug, wrestling for control of the kiss, the moment. She pulled a ninja move and rolled him over on his back, straddling him. She captured his mouth again, letting the kiss run as wild and out of control as she felt. She broke the kiss eventually, having to come up for air and trailed kisses over his neck, biting his ear lobe gently then taking it into her mouth to suckle. She was rewarded with a low moan of satisfaction, his hips arching up into hers. She traveled across his chest, spending a few delicious moments tormenting his nipples, taking one into her mouth to lick, suckle, while her fingers played with the other.

His hands tangled for a moment in her hair before trailing his fingers through the long glorious strands, with the flickering flames from the fire it looked, and felt like he had his hands trailing through flame. He ran his hands over her back and down to her ass, taking hold of her globes and caressing, squeezing, pulling her close to grind his hips against hers. She called out and sat up, her hands coming to rest over his where they held her hips, encouraging her to rock back and forth, the friction from the denim, of her cool, slick, wet panties making a heady contrast. His hands moved back up to her breasts, unhooking her bra and pulling it off, his hands coming back to caress her full ivory breasts.

After a moment she jerked away, breathless, "much more of that Hauser and this party is going to be over..."

She moved down and unbuttoned his jeans, "They come off and the last bit of my control goes with it." He ground out

She grinned wickedly, "You promise?" she taunted as she slid off and grabbed his jeans and briefs, he arched his hips and she yanked them down, leaving them just below his knees.

She licked her lips, admiring the new territory she'd just uncovered. Her hand went gently to caress his balls, following his cock to where a tiny bead of excitement was hovering. She spread it around, looking him in the eye, "You've got another minute of control left, don't you Conrad?"

"No, I don't." He kicked his jeans off and grabbed her, pulling her under him, he ripped the side of her panties before biting out a curse, "Fuck."

" I thought that's what we were about to do.."

"..condom…" he muttered, reaching for his jeans, his hands shaking…

"…got it covered, Hauser." she laughed…" not literally, but you know what I mean, we're safe and we're both clean, right?"

He nodded and she continued, " …so…unless you really want ..."

"YOU'RE sure? He growled…"

"I'm safe, Conrad. Best birth control meds the world has to offer…"

He closed his eyes for a moment. If she didn't kill him with this take charge attitude before he got inside her he'd probably have the best damn sex of his life.

She reached down between them and guided him towards her entrance. He opened his eyes, "…I think I can take it from here, just lie back and relax for a minute…let me do the work …"

She did as he asked, her head floating back to the pillows as he slowly pushed inside. He moved so slowly he'd thought he'd die but he wanted this to be good, he wanted to do it right, and right meant taking his sweet time. He rested inside for a minute, kissing her, suddenly wanting that raunchy attitude back so he'd know she was ok.

"Conrad!"…she broke the kiss, "…for crying out loud I am not a china doll…I'm not going to break…I gave you back the lead but if you're not going to do anything…oh…"

"Like this?" He said as he started to move.

"…oh yeah…" She called out, her eyes drifting closed. "…just…exactly…like that…"

His steady thrusts going deep and hitting just where she wanted him, "…oh…my…Conrad…" She arched up, wrapping her legs around his hips, urging him faster and suddenly they were caught up in the storm, her legs and arms squeezing him tight as she fell over the edge, his own release sending him after her seconds later.

Sometime later he came back to his senses, maybe the cold air hitting his slick back, he sat up slowly, sliding out and taking a second to take stock, yes, apparently he was still alive; the sex hadn't killed him, although she'd sure taken him to heaven with her. She looked like she was asleep, eyes closed, breath steady and even. Now she looked like an angel, she was so beautiful. He studied her, wanting to touch her but not wanting to wake her. He felt stupid, but he ran his hand over her face, hovering just above touching her porcelain skin. He sighed, shaking his head, feeling foolish but happy. He closed up the fire for the night and moved back to her, wondering if he should have got the fire going again and just covered them up with a blanket.

No, getting kinks in your back from sleeping on the floor after the best damn sex of your life was not acceptable. A nice soft bed, a warm woman next to you, that was the way to go. He turned down the bed and went back to pick her up, her arms wrapping around his neck as he carried her to bed. He tucked her into his side and wrapped his arms around her, slipping into sleep with her.


	2. The Morning After

Lust or Love?

Chapter 2: The Morning After

Disclaimer: I do not own GI JOE.

She woke up freezing cold. There was a quilt covering her but no fire and without Conrad's warmth she was seriously afraid she'd turn into an icicle. She gingerly stuck her head out of the covers and immediately burrowed back underneath.

"Geeze…does rustic mean out in the open? Exposed to the elements? There's a damn blanket in the living room. The very least he could have done was lay that across the bed!" she muttered.

She felt around under the quilt for clothing; a discarded shirt, a missing sock, anything that would add a layer of warmth. She was worried she'd actually have to brave the freezing cold room in order to find warmth in the form of clothing. "We are so going to have to have a talk about what a morning after consists of! The next morning I am damn well not going to wake up freezing cold!"

She listened to see if she could hear him moving around the cabin. Nope, nothing. Not even the sound of an ax chopping wood. She poked her head out of the covers again and immediately started shivering. She peered around and to her dismay found not a stray stitch of clothing. She sighed, that meant everything was still out in the living room and if she wanted clothing before the next millennium, she'd have to get something out of the cold dresser drawer. She didn't mind camping, not really, but she didn't like camping in the dead of winter. She hated the cold, didn't he remember that?

She grumbled as contemplated various forms of payback, "Damn man remembers I have a thing for chocolate, my favorite wine, but no, the man can't remember I don't like being cold. And honestly, how hard is it to toss an extra blanket over the bed when you vacate it!"

She braced herself, visualizing in her mind which drawer she'd put her things in, where her long johns were, her heavy wool socks, deciding which of the sweaters she'd brought along were heaviest. She grabbed the edges of the quilt and launched herself out of bed, yelping as her bare feet hit the cold hardwood floor. "Damn it, Hauser, if I find you warming your toes by a roaring fire there will be hell to pay!"

In the kitchen Conrad Hauser froze. "Shit!" So much for breakfast in bed. And he'd been so quiet! The egg he cracked fell into the bowl of pancake batter and he tossed the shell away as he ran to the bedroom. He found her dressed in every stitch she'd brought along with one of his sweatshirts under one of his long sleeve flannel shirts. He nearly bit through his tongue trying not to laugh.

"Morning, you woke up earlier than I thought you would."

She turned on him, eyes blazing, flaming hair whipping around as she turned toward him, "Is it too much to ask for you to put an extra blanket on the bed if you leave? I mean really, Hauser, if your damn itch got scratched that fast you could actually ask me nicely to leave you in peace. You don't have freeze me out! And I mean that quite literally!"

He shook his head, "Huh? You think I'm done with you, just like that?"

She jabbed a finger at his chest, "What the hell else am I supposed to think, Hauser, you stranded me in a freezing cold room! One stinking quilt may be enough to keep you warm, but not me!"

"Sorry. I wanted to let you sleep. I tucked the quilt around you; I didn't realize you'd get cold." He grabbed her hands and his lust for an amazingly beautiful Shana O'Hara in full Irish temper softened into something much sweeter. "Aw hell, baby, you're hands are like blocks of ice." He took them between his own and kissed them before rubbing them together. "I was going to wake you when the first batch of pancakes was done."

She perked up, her annoyance temporarily forgotten, "Pancakes? You can cook pancakes?"

He grinned, "Nice fluffy, golden brown pancakes, with your choice of coffee or tea. I even have chocolate chips, blueberries, and some pecans, just in case you might like those in your pancakes."

She swallowed her anger, "How long until they're ready?"

He bent his head to brush her lips with hers, "Another fifteen minutes or so. Coffee's hot, so is water for tea. And the fire should have picked up by now as well."

Her stomach grumbled. He laughed lightly, "Forgiven?" He brushed her lips with hers again, teasing.

She sighed, no longer angry or even a lot annoyed. "Fine. But in the morning, if you decide to get out of the bed before me, throw an extra blanket over the bed so I don't turn into an icicle, Okay?"

He nodded, "Okay. Coffee or tea?"

"Tea first."

"Fifteen minutes." He kissed her one more time before walked out; filing away a mental note that food wasn't just the way to a man's heart but to Shana O'Hara's. He also made a note to bring more blankets next time. The first pancake nearly got burnt as he realized he was thinking about their relationship in the long term. Odd, considering they were just here to scratch an itch.

They'd gone on a walk after breakfast. Snow was in the forecast and while the whole point of them coming up here together was too well, be together, Conrad figured a little fresh air and some outdoor exercise would be good for them both.


	3. Devotion

Lust or Love?

Chapter 3: Devotion

Disclaimer: I do not own GI JOE

Thanks to Bronwynn for checking on the status of the fic and waiting patiently for an update!

The second morning she woke up she woke up warm, snuggled in his arms. Not a bad way to begin the day she thought. The light peeking through the curtains had that special brightness to it that light did when it hit snow. "Conrad, hey, wake up! Wake up! It snowed last night. Let's go make a snowman!"

He liked the idea of making love in bed, the nice warm, dry bed, a hell of a lot better than he liked the idea of making a snowman. "You don't like to be cold." He mumbled, tucking her against his side and rolling over.

She wiggled, trying to get up. He was just as determined for her to stay exactly where she was, in his arms, although the wiggling wasn't such a bad idea. He nuzzled the back of her neck before nibbling a path down to her shoulder.

"Conrad, come on, get up."

He chucked softly against her back, "I'm defiantly 'up'."

She let out an exasperated sigh, "Up out of bed."

"Let's not and say we did. I like my idea better."

She turned over to face him, "Compromise. Come outside with me to make a snowman and then we'll come back in and warm up together in front of the fire. I'll even make breakfast."

He couldn't help it, he started laughing. He rolled back over on his back, put his arm over his face and laughed.

"You do remember I have way more black belts than you."

He sighed, "You really want to go out in the cold and make a snowman?"

"Uh huh." She smiled, "And I'd like your help. I'll make breakfast and do the dishes."

"I've tasted 'food' you've cooked. I'll make breakfast. You can make this up to me in another way."

She kissed him quick and jumped out of bed, taking the quilt with her, "Thanks! Whew, the floor is freezing! Why didn't you put in central heat when you put in plumbing?"

"The bathroom and the kitchen were added later. The bedroom and the main room were the original structure."

"Well you should defiantly put heat in here! Come on, get dressed." She threw some clothes at him and opened the curtains. "It's beautiful! And I bet it's the perfect kind of snow for building snowmen."

"All right, who are you and what have you done with the woman I brought up here?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Yesterday I nearly get skinned alive because I leave you in a cold bed. This morning you drag me out of the warm bed to go out in the cold. You trying to keep me on my toes or something?"

She rolled her eyes, "If I say yes, will it get your ass in gear?"

"Not as fast as describing my reward."

She turned her attention back to him; it really was a shame to cover up that gorgeous body. She'd grown up in a gym. You'd think she'd be immune to muscles as an adult but nope, they got her every time. And his were pretty damn impressive, just exactly right for his body and height.

He caught her looking and flashed her a naughty grin, his pants only halfway up, "They go down as easy as they go up, change your mind about getting cold?"

She walked over, pulled his pants up then ran her hands over his chest, over his shoulders, down his arms, and back, "Nope. But you've given me incentive to make it a small snowman." She kissed him, not so quick this time, and dashed out of the bedroom. "The faster you get dressed, the faster you can get undressed!"

True to her word, she was happy with a smallish sized snowman. He figured he'd had to be out of his figgin' mind when he offered to make it bigger for her. He'd been sure of it when he'd donated his own hat, scarf, and gloves. What a man would do to get laid. It was a relief to get back inside and start up the fire. He'd made breakfast while she took pictures of her snowman.

She finished up the dishes and walked softly into the living room. He didn't have the penchant for going around in sock feet like she did. He made quite the picture, sweater pulling nicely across his back as he stirred the fire. His jeans pulled snug across his ass as he squatted down to poke the fire from a different angle.

He felt more than heard her presence behind him. And damn if he didn't like the look she had in her eyes at the moment. That old saying about Irish eyes smiling was right on the money. She turned him around and slid her hands up his chest, over his shoulders, to bring his head down for her kiss. She kept her mouth sealed tightly over his until she had to let go to pull his sweater and shirt over his head. She let her hands roam over that glorious muscle, the ripped abs, the rounded shoulders, even his hands held a latent strength that seriously got to her, turning her insides into a warm, melted mess. She sighed, utterly lost in those deep blue eyes. She couldn't help but kiss him again, just open her mouth over his and send them racing back into that inferno. She'd kiss him one day and spontaneously combust, she just knew it. She really liked this, kissing him, starting things for herself instead of waiting for him to start them. And while kissing him was wonderful, fantastic, mind blowing, really, there was more of his fabulous body to uncover. She slid her hands down his chest and unsnapped his jeans, pushing them, his long johns, and briefs towards the floor.

He nipped her bottom lip before resting his forehead on hers, "You are wearing more clothes than I am."

"Uh huh." She laced her fingers with his. "I like it this way."

"I don't."

"You have a great body….it's really nice to look at…"

"So's yours. Strip."

"Strip?"

"I left a warm bed to go out in the cold snow to build you a snowman. You said you'd make it worth my while."

"So, strip?"

"Uh huh…and I get to watch."

She laughed and kissed him again, "For your eyes only."

"Damn straight."

"You have to let go…if you want a good picture that is…"

" 'k, just one more kiss.." He cupped her face and took her mouth, gave himself a moment to get lost in her sweetness before pulling away.

"Ready?" she asked, a saucy grin sending him into overdrive. As if he weren't there already.

She stepped back and slowly, swaying to some inner music as she reached for the hem of her sweater and dragged it over her head. His mouth went dry. With exaggerated care she slid her hair free of its band, never taking her eyes off him as she drew her fingers through the silky red mane. Muscles did it for her. She'd learned last night that her hair loose did it for him. And since this was for him as much as it was for her…he followed the movements of her fingers as if he were in a trance. She left her hair hanging over one shoulder and leisurely ran her hands down her sides, over her hips, to meet and unfasten her jeans. She pushed them over her hips, leaving her panties, and shimmied until the jeans and her own long johns dropped in a puddle at her feet. She toed off her socks, kicked the whole pile out of the way and let him look.

She took a step back, he took a step forward. She put her hand out to stop him as she reached behind her for the pillows they'd used their first night. She tossed them down in front of the fire before standing back up and holding her hand out, tugging him to her.

"How's this?" she asked, her voice husky.

"Better. It'd be even better if we lost the lacy bits of nothing. Trust me, they've done their job. I'd be happy to buy you a new pair of panties…but if you don't want them ripped, take them off."

"You ripped the red pair."

He grinned, "I'll buy you another. I'll buy you a whole wardrobe."

She laughed, soft and low, linking their hands and pulling them up to cover the lacy bra. He nibbled a trail from her throat to the side of her neck, down, moving the strap aside and planting a kiss on the top of her shoulder. He went back to nuzzle the sweet spot on the back of her neck and was rewarded with a soft sigh. His lips traveled a path across her collar bone to her other shoulder. When the other strap was off her shoulder her sigh sounded like she was getting close to falling into pieces. Not yet, but he'd guarantee she would be when he finally removed all the lace covering her exquisite body. He took his time, loving her though the lace, licking and nibbling under the edge curving along the tops of her breasts. Her fingers were digging into his shoulders by the time he finally reached behind her and drew the bra off.

He reached for her again but she pushed him away, backing him up the cushions, "My legs aren't going to hold me up much longer." She murmured.

He followed her lead and sank down on the cushions, laying back and dragging her on top of him, "How's this?"

"Good."

His hand cupped her breasts, this thumbs brushing lightly over her sensitive tips, "How about now?"

"Better, much, much better."

"Yeah? Let me know when it gets to mind blowing."

When his mouth opened over her she knew mind blowing wasn't far off. His hands caressed, his mouth and fingers working in a delicious rhythm that sent her into overdrive. By the time he'd ripped that insignificant string over her hip she was chanting his name. When his hand cupped her she screamed, her head dropping to rest against his shoulder, "Rip the other side."

His only response was a deep chuckle but he answered her request, lifting her up to toss the ripped lace away. She pushed him back down and slipped him inside. His hands were busy, caressing her, moving her hips, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her.

He was seriously strung out on her, she was so beautiful, and every time he thrust she tightened around him, every sigh was his name, over and over again. And he knew with a certainty he felt down to his bones he'd remember the way she looked when she gave it up, her back arched, her hands and body tight around his, her hair cascading over her body. He followed behind her, went soaring, and when he finally came down she was curled up against him, her head on his shoulder, legs still tangled up with his, hand cupping his shoulder, keeping him tucked close. He would have frozen time if he had the ability, settling instead for closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep beside her.


	4. Back in the Real World

Lust or Love Chapter 4: Back on Base …The Real World

Disclaimer: I do not own GI JOE. Thanks to Bronwynn, beta reader extraordinaire!

Conrad found her staring out the window. She didn't look happy which probably meant she was thinking; not necessarily a good thing. "Hey," he called softly, stepping up behind her. She stiffened when he went to wrap his arms around her. "What's wrong?"

She was silent for so long he was afraid she wasn't going to answer. "It didn't work."

"What didn't work?" He thought everything had worked just fine, except for that small incident the first morning. He didn't think he'd done anything like that again.

"Us, coming here, getting each other out of our systems."

"Oh, no, I guess it didn't." He still didn't quite understand why she was so upset.

She whirled around to face him, "And that doesn't bother you? What hell was that speech in your office all about then? What the hell happened this weekend, your itch get scratched after all?" She was shouting, furious, and he still didn't get her.

"What the hell do you mean 'did my itch get scratched after all'? What the hell kind of thing to say is that? You think I'm dismissing you or something?"

She flinched, just barely and so quick he nearly missed it. He didn't miss her pushing by him at a hundred miles an hour. "Oh, God, you do? Shana, wait…" He grabbed her and was rewarded with a black eye.

"Let go!"

"Not until we get something straightened out!"

"Damn it Conrad, let go, or I'm gonna hurt you!"

"Just listen, damn it, listen to me, you've missed something big here. I don't know how because there is no way you've possibly missed how much I want you. Still want you. Will always want you." She'd stopped struggling and seemed to be listening. "This isn't it for me, not for a long shot. I don't know if I'm ready to pick out matching rings but I'm not ready to let you go."

"Our time is up, Conrad. We're leaving in a matter of hours to return to reality."

He sighed, "It's a risk, more so to you than to me. But I'm willing to take that risk, this is worth it, you're worth it."

She looked up at him, "Your career..."

"Is important and if I had to leave I'd hate it. But if I had to choose…I can't not have you in my life, Shana. Something changed between us this weekend and I don't want to go back to the way things were before."

"So what, we sneak around?"

"I don't really like the idea of sneaking around but 'discreet' is probably a good thing at first."

"At first?"

"At first. Not forever."

She stepped closer to him, "I guess I could live with being 'discreet' for a little while."

"Good." He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"You know we don't have to leave for another hour…"

Shana thought back on that hour and all their other hours as she lay next to Conrad in his bed, in his quarters on base. They'd said discreet at first. Well, okay, fine but how long is 'at first'? The damn man hadn't made any mention of doing anything other than sneaking around in the dark. Since she was the one doing all the sneaking she was beginning to get tired of it. She should say something, she really should. But she didn't, she hadn't, she couldn't. She couldn't yet anyways, not without knowing how he felt. Had he changed his mind? Had they gone about this whole thing the wrong way? She sighed and turned over to watch him sleep. He was beautiful. She supposed it would be more politically correct to say he was handsome, whatever. His tan skin was so dark next to her pale, never can keep a tan no matter how long we're in the sun, skin. The sheet covered him from mid-chest down but she didn't need to move the sheet to see what he looked like, it was all ingrained deep in her memory. So deep she knew that even if this whole thing turned out to be nothing more for him than an itch scratched, she wouldn't forget.

Lady A's Just a Kiss song came into her head. What if they had followed the advice laid out in the song? What if they'd taken it slow, stopped with just a kiss instead of jumping into hot monkey sex? She couldn't turn back the wheels of time and she didn't know if she wanted too, especially if that meant not being here next to him. She watched him sleep for a few more minutes before deciding it was time for her to go. She leaned over to brush a kiss across his lips and had the pleasure of seeing him smile in his sleep. Perversely she wanted to make sure he knew it was her kissing him goodbye so she leaned in and kissed him again, just enough to wake him up, not enough to start something they didn't have time to finish. Not with any satisfaction anyway.

"Shana," he whispered, blinking but smiling, happy to see her. His smile almost immediately turned to a frown, "Are you leaving?"

She nodded, "It's time for me to go."

"Stay."

She bit her lip, oh how she wanted to, "I can't. We can't be careless and get caught. If I stayed we'd end up well, you know what we'd end up doing and I won't have time to grab a shower and breakfast. I've got an early class this morning."

He groaned, "Remind me to talk to Flint about not scheduling your classes so damn early."

"I have to; otherwise I might not get out of here in time."

He shut his mouth, refusing to argue. She was stubborn and could out patience him which was saying something. He settled for giving her a kiss, making it hot and wet, leaving absolutely no doubt in her mind that he'd much rather her be staying with him.

She blamed what happened next on him. That kiss had addled her brain. Shana stopped in the darkened hall leading out of the officer's barracks. Someone else was in the hallway headed straight toward her. She knew damn well it wasn't Duke since she'd just left him. She flattened herself against the wall to wait, hoping the idiot would turn a corridor. No such luck. Damn! Into the broom closet it was!

She didn't know who was more surprised, her or Jaye when she yanked open the door and pushed inside. They stood there gaping at each other while precious seconds ticked by. 'Close the door!' Jaye whispered.

Scarlett closed it tightly, "What are you doing here?"

Jaye rolled her eyes, "Trying not to get caught where I'm not supposed to be, same as you."

"Is there another way out?"

"What do you think is, a magic wardrobe? We're not in Narnia you know."

Scarlett shot her a dirty look, "Duh…I meant is there another way out of the barracks?"

"Sure, we could march down the hall and out the door, singing a marching tune. We'd just have to come up with a plausible explanation as to why we're both out of uniform in the men's barracks at three in the morning."

"Sarcasm doesn't become you."

"Just shut up and listen. Did you lock the door after you closed it?"

"It locks from the inside?"

"It does when I leave a key in the lock."

"Why didn't you mention that before!"

"I thought you'd figure it out?" she said in a harsh whisper, reaching over to flip the lock. The girls pressed their ears against the door.

"I'm sure I saw a light down this hall, I'm sure of it!"

"Oh come on man, not with the alien invasion stuff again?"

"I'm telling you I saw a blue light!"

"I thought alien's had green lights?"

"Hey man, I saw what I saw, ok!"

"Yeah, yeah, there isn't anyone here now and no glowing footprints so can we give up the wild goose chase, already?"

"Fine. But I swear I saw a light!"

"Yeah, sure you did, a light in your beer mug maybe!"

"It was coffee!"

"Whatever. I'm hitting the sack. I'll see you at breakfast."

Jaye and Scarlett waited a few minutes before heading out. Scarlett followed Jaye all the way inside the barracks, finding it interesting that they'd snuck out from different areas. Jaye had just waltzed right by the guard without so much as blinking an eyelash. "Arrogant aren't we?"

"You walked back in right behind me."

Scarlett was silent for a moment but it was a short moment, "So…"

Jaye echoed her, "Soo…."

Scarlett huffed, "Don't give me that. So…who was it?"

"Who was it what?"

"Seriously? Are you going to play this game with me? We just shared a broom closet for crying out loud!"

"One I'm thinking I should have locked as soon as I stepped inside."

"Back stabber!"  
>"Self-preservationist. We're not in combat."<p>

"Like hell we aren't! Besides, I know you better than you think. If you'd known it was me, you would have unlocked the damn door anyways."

Scarlett followed Jaye inside her apartment when she unlocked the door.

Jaye just rolled her eyes, "Do you mind, I'd like to get some sleep."

"I'm sure you're tired from all that running around….and all the exercise you did before…"

"Out."

Scarlett crossed her arms and leaned mutinously against the door.

"You do know I could kill you, do away with your body, and no one would ever know?"

"Lady Jaye, there are three lady Joes on this team. The rest are grunts. The grunts are great but they don't do the same things we do. Think hard before you completely isolate yourself from me. I don't see you making friends with Courtney anytime soon."

"So you or the gear head are my two choices? Gee…how will I ever decide?"

"I know it wasn't Clutch."

Lady Jaye headed for the kitchen, laughing, "You are so sure I was there having relations with one of the men?"

"Yes."

"Not even going to think about that?"

"Don't play mind games with me."

"If you'd think I touch that grease monkey with a ten foot pole you are sadly mistaken."

"Ace."

"Ha!"

"Beach?"

"He's not interested."

"It's not Duke."

"Nope, I guess not. This is getting old. Why don't you quite while you're ahead. I'll think about your offer and get back to you. Close the door on your way out."

"Flint."

Despite herself, Jaye stumbled slightly at the mention of his name.

"Ha! I knew it."

"You don't know anything." Jaye turned back to look at Scarlett, "You don't know anything; you didn't see anyone and I didn't either."

"You're seriously freaked out by sneaking around aren't you?"

"Only an idiot wouldn't be."

"Hell of a lot of trouble to go to just to scratch an itch…"

"Obviously you think it's worth the risk."

Scarlett rubbed her hands over her arms, "Sometimes I wonder….our careers, our lives would be destroyed if anyone found out. I don't think we'd survive the fall out."

Jaye snorted, "So, don't get caught."

"I'd very much like not to! Besides, if there are two of us one can provide cover for the other. I'm sure between the two of us we can think of some fairly creative ways of bypassing security."

"You already have a way."

"Sure do."

"What is it?"

"I'll think about sharing and get back to you."

Jaye rolled her eyes, "Fine. If it has to be you or Courtney I'd rather it be you."

"Aw, my heart is just going all pitter patter."

After she left Jaye, Scarlett took a long, hot shower, hoping it would ease the tension, it didn't. She looked at the clock, still too early for breakfast and she certainly didn't want to work out before PT. Beach took his job of keeping the Joes in shape very seriously. She'd have to make sure she started out with plenty of stretches before she put her class through hand to hand combat training. She was restless and her normal outlets weren't available so she did the next best thing, she called Ashlynn.

Ashlynn put the paper down and picked up the phone, smiling, "Hey you, I'm surprised that big hunk of man let you slip out of his bed this early."

"It's only an hour earlier than usual."

"You're calling me at 4 in the morning which means you left him no later than three and have done everything you can possibly think of to do before calling me."

Shana stuck her tongue out at the phone, "I hate it when you do that."

Ash laughed, "You mean tell you what's going on inside that head of yours? You do the same to me so we're even. It comes from growing up together. So, are you going to spill or do I have to drag it out of you?"

"Fine. So you're right, I left early…"

"I knew it!"

"Hey, if you're going to interrupt I won't share."

"Shutting up now."

"Okay, so I couldn't sleep…."

By the time Shana had relayed the whole story Ash knew exactly what her friend's problem was and what needed to be done about it, not that she hadn't already known before but the broom closet was hilarious!

"Any wisdom to share?"

Ash smiled, it was nice to be the one giving advice instead of asking for it, "First with this Allison person, silver spoon and stuck up nose or not, she's in the same boat you're in so I'd do whatever was necessary to befriend her. Besides, it sounds like she needs it. On what to do about Conrad, you need to have the conversation."

Shana groaned, laying her head on the table, "But what if he's changed his mind and this is all just a fling?"

"Shana, seriously….fine, let's look at the evidence shall we, he brings you to his special, private place, a place where he doesn't bring anyone, he makes you breakfast in bed, he brings chocolate and your favorite wine, which is hard to come by since it's bottled in Atlanta and sold in the summer…"

"It's called Summer Wine for a reason."

"Hush, I'm still presenting evidence…"

"That's usually my job you know."

"You haven't been a lawyer, a practicing lawyer in several years now, so back to the evidence he rocks your world, wants to see more of you, and is specific about saying discreet at first."

"Well it's been a month, I'm getting tired of getting up so damn early after so little sleep to sneak back to my bed and pretend I've been there the whole time!"

"He's a man; he's not going to know that unless you tell him. He's done most of the giving in this relationship Shana; you need to do something special for him."

"Like what? I can't cook him dinner, I can't buy him jewelry, which he couldn't wear anyways, and I can't buy him flowers without everyone knowing about it."

"Shana, all he needs you to do is to be the brave one and tell him you want more of him than his warm, delicious bod and a few pleasant minutes of conversation."

She sighed, "I'll think about it. But I don't see you beating Sean over the head with an engagement ring so you don't have a lot of room to talk."

"At least I know everything there is to know about Sean. Can you say the same about Conrad?"

Damn, she couldn't and they both knew it. "Fine so I have something to work on before I decide if I'm the one that needs to change the status quo."

Ash laughed, "You'd better hurry if you want something to eat! Call me later?"

"After your show, when are you all packing up?"

"We'll be back on the East coast in before the end of the week."

"Don't forget to send me your show schedule. Just because I couldn't make it while you were out here doesn't mean we won't be in the same place at the same time eventually."

"I'll make you a deal; you have until the end of the season to tell Conrad how you really feel." She took a deep breath, "And I'll work up the nerve to propose to Sean."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Is it a deal?"

"It's a deal, all right."

Shana's head was still swimming when she left for breakfast but at least it was swimming with something other than her and Conrad.


	5. Old Friends

Lust or Love Chapter 5: Old Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own GI JOE. Thanks again to Bronwynn for all the fabulous help!

A week after talking with Allison she was dressed to the nines, adjusting her mic, getting ready to hunt the Baroness at a swank DC political party. She drummed her fingers against the table she leaned against, wishing the whole night were already over. Not to mention subtlety ogling Conrad in a tux. Yummy! She could feel goose bumps pop up over her arms as he walked towards her.

"Mic on yet?" Duke asked, casually leaning against the table next to her.

"Nope. You?"

"Not yet." He whispered

She smiled slowly, "In that case…I can't wait until we're finished here and we can go back to my room."

"Have I told you yet how beautiful you look tonight? And how damn hard it's going to be to keep my hands to myself the whole night. "

"I'm your date; you don't have to keep your hands completely to yourself."

"I can't wait until I can strip that dress off you."

She stood up as Mainframe came towards them, "Save a dance for me?"

"Always."

What felt like hours later he finally had her in his arms again. So far the Baroness was a no show but having Shana to himself a few hours later would be worth it.

Duke looked behind him as he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in old man?"

A huge grin spread across Shana's face as she saw who the newcomer was, "Daniel! One of my favorite people!" She let him swoop her into a huge bear hug.

"It's been too long, honey, too damn long!"

Conrad looked on shocked, as they exchanged a quick kiss and a laugh before they turned toward him.

Shana slipped her arm through Daniel's as introduced him, "This is Daniel Fitzpatrick, he was my partner at the FBI."

"Hey, just your partner? I'm insulted?"

She laughed, rolling her eyes, "Okay, partner, friend, and kick ass ball player."

"Better." He put his hand out to shake Conrad's.

Conrad held Daniel's grip perhaps a beat or two longer than necessary, studying the newcomer. Daniel was closer to Shana's age than his own, which meant he had advanced quickly through the ranks of the FBI. He was black Irish, with dark hair and twinkling green eyes.

"I know you're not here just to see me 'cause you would have called and that old guy dancing with you isn't your type so I know you're not his date."

"Daniel, That 'old guy' isn't old and how would you know if he was my type or not. I made it a point not to date anyone while I was here training."

"You're not on the guest list."

She raised an eye brown, "Neither are you, honey."

He titled his head back and laughed, "Geez I've missed you! Please tell me they're treating your horribly and you're desperate to come back to me."

She laughed back at him and let him escort her off the dance floor as the song ended, "They treat me just fine and I was never yours to begin with; you my dear friend, don't run the FBI, at least not yet."

"I'm special agent in charge, have my own office and my own team."

She rolled her eyes, "Anyone I'd know?"

"Sure, I got my pick so I picked the best." His eye gleamed with merriment as her face lit up.

"Is everyone here? Mace, Bobby, Joe, Tex..."

"You bet and as soon as I tell them you're here, they'll abandon their posts and pandemonium will break out."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "You're no fun and they're way to well trained to do any such thing."

Daniel commandeered two glasses of champagne as a waiter passed by and handed her one, "So why are you here beautiful?"

She took a sip before answering, "Is this show me yours and I'll show you mine?"

A devilish smile flew across his face, "Sure, you go first. After we find a room that is."

"Daniel! You're just as outrageous as you always were."

"I try, I do try. But seriously, you don't believe in coincidences any more than I do."

Shana walked with Daniel up the stairs, keeping her arm linked with his. They stopped in a quiet section of the mezzanine, leaning against the balcony railing to watch the crowd mill about below. "If I could, I'd tell you what I'm doing here."

"But blondie is in charge and you're just following orders. Does he not recognize what a damn jewel he has working for him?," Daniel's words coming out short and bitter.

She sighed, "Let's not get into that, ok? I was never going to stay with the FBI, we both knew that. I'm happy where I am, I said that earlier." She held her hand up to stop him before he could interrupt, "And yes, before you say anything, I am not bored, I have plenty of autonomy, and my opinion is most certainly respected."

Daniel shrugged and downed the last of his champagne, "Okay, let's start over. I'll be my charming, suave self you know and love and you'll spill all your secrets." He shot her a wicked grin as he finished, delighted to hear her tinkling laugh.

"If I spill all my secrets we'll have nothing to talk about, "she teased him.

"Oh, honey, we never had a problem making conversation."

"All right, down to business, Daniel, you're not here for extra security, I can't see the boys so you've tucked them away somewhere out of sight, so what gives."

"If we're back to you show me yours, I show you mine, I still think you should go first."

She laughed, "Spill, Daniel. If we're here for the same reason, which we both suspect we are, I'll grab my people and we'll have a little show and tell."

"All right, over the past several months we've received reports from various law enforcement agencies detailing crimes committed with a laser riffle we haven't seen previously. The crimes committed have been widespread, vary in nature and location. We've tracked the weapons to a street dealer who rolled on his supplier. We're following the chain up link by link."

"What link are you at now?"

Daniel shook his head, "Time to spill beautiful, I showed you mine, you show me yours."

"Give me a minute?" she asked, eye brow raised.

"A beautiful woman asks for a minute, what man would refuse? Just so long as you know if you don't come back I'll come after you."

"That, my friend, goes without saying." She turned, making her way down the stairs to Duke. He and Daniel needed to talk.


	6. New Enemies

New Enemies

Disclaimer: I do not own GI JOE. Thanks to Bronwynn and everyone who reviewed. Knowing that you're enjoying this makes my day!

Conrad watched Shana walk up the stairs with that Irishman, arm in arm. He was aware he was clenching his jaw and wanted nothing more than to go caveman, breaking Daniel's jaw before throwing Shana over his shoulder and taking off for a room with a lock. Did he do that? No, did he want to? Abso-fucking-lutley! Other than a tick in his jaw, a spiked pulse, and a downed glass of champagne you'd never know how close he was to losing his cool. He did the best he could; keeping her in visual contact, wishing thoughts could kill.

Fifteen minutes, forty-five seconds later he watched, relieved, as she made eye contact with him before starting down the stairs. He waited, impatiently, for her to cross through the crush of bodies to him.

"You need to talk with Daniel. We're not the only ones looking for someone tonight."

Inwardly, he sighed, strangley disappointed that the first words out of her mouth were about business. That Daniel may have something to do with his business made him even more unhappy. "Lead the way."

Shana led the way back to Daniel, not saying anything until they were behind closed doors, "You should know I trust Daniel. I think it's important we hear what he has to say and consider working together."

"All right, you've got my attention, FBI, start talking." He ignored the surprised look Shana gave him. So he was usually more diplomatic in dealing with law enforcement. Daniel put his back up in a real bad way.

Shana nodded at Daniel, who in turn raised an eye brow before shrugging, "Okay, beautiful, if you say so. The FBI is interested in apprehending a man we have suspicions of selling illegal laser riffles previously used in a variety of crimes, committed in numerous states. We have reason to believe his contact will be here at this party. We catch her; we either nail our nail or supplier or get one more link in their food chain."

Duke crossed his arms, "Does this woman have a name?"

"How about quid pro quo, I share, you share. You're up."

Shana glanced at Duke, nodding. He had a second where he wanted to ignore the likely connection between their missions but good sense overruled. He trusted Shana. If she said the jerk was trustworthy, he was. "We are hoping to apprehend a terrorist. This particular terrorist has connections to a known weapons maker. While this weapons maker is known to sell to the highest bidder it is unlikely that these laser riffles would be purchased by someone selling them to street thugs and petty criminals, most would consider it a waste of an investment. It isn't outside the realm of possibility that a shipment of laser riffles got lost…" he put his fingers in the air to make quote marks around lost.

Daniel nodded, "This is why I never believe in coincidences. I'm willing to pool resources if you are, provided the FBI gets credit for the capture of these jack assess."

"Don't you need to check with a superior before offering to work with the some unknown organization?"

Daniel laughed, "Look, save the song and dance, I may not know what name you people are operating under but I know you're military. I trained Shana for you people, so I know exactly who you are and what you're capable of. We're got a hell of a better chance catching these people and getting the guns of the street if we work together rather than bump into each other every second. And for the record, I have my own team and enough experience to call my own shots."

Duke raised an eye brow and added 'smart' as well as 'efficient' to his mental description of Daniel Fitzpatrick. That still didn't mean he liked the guy. Fitzpatrick was young, three years at the most older than Shana which meant he had moved up quickly in the ranks. Even agents who were fan-fucking-tastic at their jobs didn't rise in the ranks quickly without kissing ass or having friends in high places, or both. And while the Joes could easily get access to the data the FBI had gathered it didn't hurt to have extra eyes already familiar with the case. "You can get credit for getting the weapons off the street and apprehending any middlemen we run across. We take our terrorist into custody."

After a moment Daniel nodded, "Deal." He stuck his hand out for Duke to shake but before their hands could reach everyone's radio went off at the same time.

Moments later the two teams met where their target was supposed to be. Nothing. They checked and rechecked the building, security cameras, parking lots, any possible escape route. Nada.

They'd merged command centers, sent Stalker and Gung Ho out with the Feds while MainFrame worked his computer magic alongside a man called Tex, the FBI's computer whiz kid. Duke had watched while every single one of Daniel Fitzpatrick's men bear hugged his woman, asking the same question over and over again, 'when are you coming back?'. His temper was all but in shreds and it only got worse when he watched Daniel slip off his tux jacket and drape it around Shana's shoulders.

Shana looked up from the building plans she was studying as she felt Daniel slip his jacket over her bare shoulders.

Daniel shook his head at her, "You're starting to shiver, beautiful. I don't know why wardrobe couldn't have given you a wrap at least; I imagine anyone who's worked with you in the winter months knows how cold you get. Either they take lousy care of their operatives or these people don't know you at all. "

"Play nice Daniel. Thanks for the jacket, silk may be party appropriate but it isn't the warmest thing to be wearing in February in DC."

"Hand around a bit and you'll get to watch the snowfall."

She laughed lihtly, "From indoors this time I hope?"

"What, you didn't like trekking through the alleyways in ankle deep snow? No? Even after I bought you those fur lined boots?"

She laughed again, this time louder, the sound grating on Duke's nerves like nails on a chalkboard, "I think the FBI bought them for me, you just put in the requisition order."

"Maybe so, but it sounds more romantic the way I remembered it."

Their banter went on and on like that until they finally wrapped everything up agreeing to reconvene in the morning at the Bureau.

Even though Conrad knew it had only been hours since they'd left their hotel it felt like days before they finally got back in their rooms, Stalker and Gung Ho went straight for their rooms on the ground floor while he rode the elevator up with Shana. They both put their own keys in their own locks and he waited, hands sweaty like a nervous teenage to see if she'd unlock the adjoining door and come through. He didn't take a full breath until she stepped through, barefooted, bare shouldered, absolutely delectable.

She walked straight into his arms and let herself lean against his chest, taking in his strength, this warmth, his scent, noting it was subtlety different tonight as he hadn't spent any time on the gun range. After a moment she lifted her head, bringing his lips down to hers. "I'm going to grab a shower while you check in. I'll close the door to keep the heat and noise in but come find me if you get done first?"

"Bet on it." He watched her walk away, wishing he had been the one to realize she'd been cold earlier, wishing that Daniel Fitzpatrick was old and gray instead of prime competition.

He figured she'd lingered on purpose, waiting for him to get off his lengthy phone call with headquarters. Hawk had been there so he'd been able to report directly but then had to wait for Hawk to call in others and go over everything again so the Joes could be gathering information on where the Baroness might be holed up and who the hell would have the access and the nerve to steal from Destro because that most certainly was what had happened. The man selling these laser riffles either had balls of steel or he was dumb enough not to realize who he was crossing.

Conrad stripped his clothes off in his room, not taking the time to drape them neatly over a chair or hang them up like he usually would. He noted her dress was hanging in the closet, her shoes sitting on top of her suitcase, jewelry back in its case , everything neat and tidy until he got to the bathroom door. Her sheer, silk bra was hanging on the doorknob, the matching panties on the floor as if she'd stripped as she walked. He knew better. She'd left them there purposefully so he'd have to step over them, visualizing her naked under the water. He bit out a laugh, like he hadn't had the image of her wet, naked body plastered to the front of his mind since she'd left him. He shut the door quietly, knowing she'd be smiling as he stepped in and slid his arms around her.

She jumped and wiggled as he pressed his cold front to her warm back. But she didn't back away. Conrad's body would warm up quickly, and until then, she could deal with a few shivers.

"I thought you'd never get off that damn phone," she uttered as wiggled against him.

"I had to make a full report to Hawk, then go over the fucking details with Flint and Beach Head before I could get off," he growled, cupping her slick breasts in his hands, rubbing his thumbs across their tips.

She moaned softly, "I thought it was my job to get you off."

He laughed, "I can't believe you just said that, but yeah, it is your job and you do a damn fine job at that. I've been waiting to be with you like this all day. I thought that party would never end."

She tilted her neck so he could have better access and let out a little mewling sound when he found one of her spots and sent her from feeling good to fantastic. "I've been waiting for you to put your hands on me all night. Every time the FBI or one of ours came up with something new to analyze I wanted to choke them."

"Very unprofessional of us."

She laughed, "Extremely. But this, this is such a better use of our time."

He turned her head to meet his lips, keeping her tucked close, his hands going down to urge her legs further apart, giving him better access. He slipped a finger inside her hot core, growling when he discovered how wet she was. "Shana…"

"I told you….I was waiting….and not patiently either. Ohh….do that again…."

He moved his fingers inside her, brushing his thumb over at the same time. She was close, close enough that he considered, briefly, slowing this whole thing down so they could take their sweet time but then she begged, which she didn't do all that often, at least not as often as he thought he'd like her to.

"Conrad, please, this is all I've thinking about all damn day, the moment I stepped into this shower I kept thinking about all the ways you might come to me. I can't wait any longer, I just can't."

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Is this how you imagined us?"

"This is better, the dreams, the anticipation, it's all so good, but having you here, it's the best ever. You're the best I've ever had Conrad, you have to know that by now."

'Well I sure as hell know it now,' he thought, moving her hands to shower wall in front of her. He slid her hair to one side, over her shoulder, his hands dancing down her sides, caressing her skin, pink now from all the steam. He slid in and knew, instantly, that he wouldn't last any longer than she would.

She closed her eyes, concentrating on her body, how he felt moving so powerfully inside her. How her name sounded on his lips, like he had no air but had to say her name regardless. She heard a whimpering sound and realized it was coming from her. She was so close and then she was there, flying free, soaring as she felt him find his own release.

When they finally stumbled out of the shower she had flash backs to the cabin. Just like before, he bundled her up in every towel he could find from her bathroom and his, and plopped her on the counter, tenderly taking care of her while she combed and dried her hair, drawing the process out until she finally had to call time. "Conrad, we have to stop. It's already morning and there's a limit to how little sleep I can have and go in to work with the FBI."

"Don't remind me." He put a finger over her mouth before she could say something. "I'll bring your pajamas to you so you don't have to go out in the cold to get them. We'll pick this up in the morning."

She sighed as she watched him leave her in the warm bathroom. He could be very sweet, very thoughtful, and very romantic when they were alone.


	7. Competition

Lust or Love Chapter 7: Competition

Disclaimer: I do not own GI JOE.

Thank you again to Bronwynn, for all her help. Thanks also to everyone who is following this fic, for being patient while waiting for an update. I had to take a bit of time off to finish up a fic for a friend's birthday.

Duke watched Scarlett over the rim of his coffee cup. The coffee was horrible, the delighted smile on his girlfriend's face as she was embraced and passed on to the next old friend finally to sit down next to the Irishman was his own version of a personal hell. He didn't know what they were waiting for, it seemed as if Daniel's team were all assembled, the Joes certainly were. They'd been shooting the breeze for close to forty-five minutes and if he had to lose his girlfriend's attention to that Irishman for one more minute he'd do something he'd regret later. Much later.

He sat down and across the table from Scarlett, the closest he could get to her. Everyone it seemed had a Scarlett story to share. His guys were swapping stories with the FBI, the FBI were passing around cinnamon buns and coffee. He felt more like he was at a party than a briefing.

Daniel grinned over his coffee mug, "You still owe me a ball game and a beer."

She groaned, "I was hoping you'd forgotten that whole incident."

He laughed, "Forgot? How could anyone forget something like that? You O'Hara's are never boring, I'll give you that." He stood up, bracing his back before speaking in a high pitched voice, "Oh, my back. Oh no! Oh, Brain, Brian its back labor I just know it!

He deepened his voice and sat back down, pretending to be intent on something, "Chipper Jones just made it to third base, the bases are loaded!"

"Brain, it's time!"

Eyes widen, "Now? The bases are loaded!"

He carried on again in the high pitch voice, bracing back, "Now, everyone now, we've got to go now! I could have been in labor and not realized it!"

"How could you not realize it, you're an ob?"

The whole table by now had stopped to watch Fizpatrick, "And we all had to rush to the hospital only to find out it wasn't labor at all –it was the chilly cheese dog Michelle had had when we got there!"

Everyone burst out laughed, even Scarlett, "I still remind her of that story when I need to torment her."

The laughter died down, settling once again into small conversations, this time mostly centered around baseball. Duke inwardly scowled, Michelle was one of Shana's sisters-in-law. For Fitzpatrick to know a very pregnant Michelle he would have been in Atlanta at Braves Stadium with the family.

Sometime later Daniel finally looked at his watch, "Okay everybody, we've all had time to mingle. I for one, would be interested in mingle with our good friends later, but for now on to business." He gestured for Scarlett to take the lead.

Scarlett in turn glanced at Duke who gestured for her to go ahead; she was after all, the connecting point that got them all working together in the first place. "We all met last night so we know what our joined operation is all about. All the party guests as well as staff were released earlier this morning after the FBI finished questioning everyone. We need to quickly review what we've learned so far and divvy up tasks so we can catch these jerks before slip away."

After reminding everyone that the weapons dealer the FBI was after was in town to meet with terrorist the Joes were after they split up a pile of witness statements that needed to be reviewed and started pounding the pavement. Going on witness statements they figured the scheduled meet between the dealer and the Baroness hadn't taken place. That meant they would have to try again. In the meantime the Baroness was holed up somewhere. The FBI would resume their search for the dealer while the Joes would try to track down the Baroness, knowing she'd be holed up somewhere luxurious. Tex and Mainframe started going through any promising footage of last night's party while Bobby and Stalker searched the hotels, Mace, Joe, and Gung Ho searched the streets for the dealer, and Daniel went with Scarlett and Duke to interview party guests who had been seen with the Baroness.

On phone with LJ, talking about some of the wealhy people they'd interviewed, wondering if the baroness was holed up in a private residence, they had a couple of people they were doing deep background checks on, tells LJ about Dniel & duke not getting along-she's not surprised

They wrapped up their last round of interviews late in the afternoon. After seeing Daniel off to a meeting at the FBI Duke and Scarlett headed back to their hotel. Scarlett immediately kicked off her boots, trading them for thick socks and a pair of fuzzy slippers. Duke would check in with their team before reporting in with base so it would be some time before she saw him. Meanwhile, she had her own phone call to make.

Lady Jaye answered on the first ring, "So how's the cold and rain?"

Scarlett rolled her eyes as she peaked out of the curtain. She shivered, "Cold and wet."

"It's nice and sunny out here."

"Of course it is, you're in the middle of a damn desert. Didn't anyone ever tell you it's mean to rub things in?"

"I probally didn't listen."

"Of that I have no doubt."

"Ohh, listen to you being all snarky. Guess a girl can learn new tricks after all."

"Shut up."

"You called me remember?"

"For information I requested earlier."

"Oh, well if that's all, I can just send that to your email. Bye…"

"Wait."

Jaye smugly sipped on her water before answering, "Yes…"

"Conrad and Daniel aren't getting along."

"Ohh, newsflash of the century, I wonder why?"

"Cut the crap, Allison, it's getting in the way of our mission."

"No it's not."

Scarlett took a deep breath, remembering that it had been her great idea to befriend this annoying woman in the first place, "I'm the one who's here."

"Duke is way to professional to let jelousy get in the way of a mission."

"He's not jelous, what would he have to be jelous of?"

"Ha! That proves my point."

"What point?"

"That for some inexplicable reason you are completely clueless when it comes to men!"

"I am not!"

"Outside of an op men are either friends or pretty faces to be admired but never pursued, until you came across our resident boy scout who, I'm happy to say, isn't as much of a boyscout as I had been afraid he might be. He was just a friend or a pretty face to be ignored. He wanted you back and did something about it. And unless I'm very much mistaken he's still doing something aobut it, so yeah, of course he'd going to be jelous of some hot Irish guy who had a prior relationship with you!"

"Daniel and I never had the kind of relationship! I worked with him, he was practically my boss!"

"So what! Conrad is your boss and you're sleeping with him!"

"That's different! And I never slept with Daneil, our relationship was stricktlay platonic!"

"On your end maybe. What the hell is Duke supposed to think anyways with this little banter going on between you and Daniel, all those stories about you and his family, him with your family, honey, I hate to break it to you, but Daniel wanted you all those years ago and now he has a second chance."

"Why will you not listen to me when I tell you it was always platonic, always!"

"Because, I'm right, you're wrong and you just won't admit it."

Scarlett threw her phone across the room, feeling more than a little perturbed when the phone bounced harmlessly on the bed. She stared daggers at it, hating that she had to call Jaye back to get the information she had requested. She needed a moment first, she decided, stepping into the bathroom to wash her face. She counted backwards in Russian from one hundred before she felt calm enough to call Jaye back.

"Feel better?"

"I still think you're wrong."

"I think they left stubborn off your green sheet. Regardless of Daniel's feelings for you past or present he knows things about you that Duke doesn't. That past history alone, those shared moments would be enough to drive him mad. It's not like he can buy you a fancy ass piece of jewelry to stake his claim."

"Why would he even need to, I'm sharing his bed aren't I?"

"Sure, but are you sharing anything else?"

She thought for a moment, "It's supposed to be light and easy or at least it was. It started out that way."

"But now you share his bed every night you can, meals as often as you can get away with it, and find yourself texting him in the middle of the day with some inane thought you had or maybe to just say 'hi'. That's not how it's supposed to be but that's how it is."

"When you put it that way it sounds a lot like the beginnings of a relationship."

"I think it's time to start calling this what it is. Bootie call it is not."

"He just buys me lingerie, a lover does that, you don't have to be in a relationship or have feeling for the other person."

Jaye took a deep breath, "I can see why you made a good lawyer, you argue everything to death! When he sneaks you flowers or buys you chocolate, the good kind, let me know if you still you two are just lovers."

"Wait, flowers, seriously? I wasn't even sure you liked Flint. Thought he was hot, damn good in the sack but actually like him as a human being? That's news to me."

"A dozen red roses and a box of French chocolates, the kind I lust over, were waiting in my room two days ago."

"Wait, you're leaving something out, what else did he give you?"

"A book of poems by Byron."

"Love poems?"

"He was an English major you know."

"Yeah, I know. So…"

Jaye sighed, "So we had the best freaking sex of our lives and he won't be back for three more days." Jaye left out the part where she smuggled one of his shirt's out to slip under her pillow. No one knew that and no one was going to find out."

"Wow."

"Yep, that about sums it up."

The girl talk stopped after that, after all, that little bombshell pretty much said it all. Flowers, French chocolates, and poetry weren't something you typically got after a bootie call. Jaye relayed the information Scarlet had requested and hung up.

For her part, Scarlett could admit to herself that Jaye had given her a lot to think about. She changed into sweats and went through her martial arts exercises, before grabbing a shower and changing into something a bit more appropriate to greet her, whatever Conrad now was to her.

Later that night she showed Duke just what she thought of getting sexy lingerie as a gift. They ignored the knocking when it started. They ignored it when it continued, too wrapped up in each other to care what was happening on the other side of the door.

"Hey, Shana, open up, it's me, Daniel."

Shana groaned, "He won't go away until I answer."

"Just ignore him and he'll leave, eventually."

"Hmm…I'd rather him leave now than eventually." She reluctantly turned her attention away from his ripped abs, running her fingers lightly down his stomach as she got up, "Don't go anywhere."

She grabbed her robe while wrapping her hair in a towel. Opening the door to Daniel, even to dismiss him, while she was wearing lace Conrad bought for her wasn't her idea of decent. Lace she could cover, hair tangled from his fingers she could put up in a twist, her lips, well they were delightfully swollen from Conrad's kisses and if her eyes were a bit bright well, Daniel was a big boy; he'd accept her excuse regardless of whether or not he believed her.

"I'm coming!" she hollered, turning to look back over her shoulder at Conrad who murmured, "not yet but soon."

She opened the door a crack, "Hey, I was taking a bath, what's the big emergency?"

Daniel grinned, "Still like a good soak, huh? Well, dry off so we can grab a beer and catch up."

"Mmm…tempting but I'm gonna have to pass."

"Pass? On a beer? Look, if you don't want to go out in the cold I understand, we'll grab a beer in the lounge downstairs."

Shana could feel Conrad standing in the open door between their rooms, his impatience radiating.

"It's really sweet of you to think of me and I do want to catch up but tomorrow night would be better. I'm exhausted and I've got to get up early in the morning to shop."

"The stores don't open until 10, you've got plenty of time to sleep in before heading out."

"Daniel, I planned for an overnight, two nights at the most stay, I did not come prepared for working with the FBI and forgive me if I don't want to show up in dirty clothes. I'd prefer to look professional and my CO has a briefing scheduled for noon. If we're not out chasing down a lead I'll grab a beer tomorrow or better yet, if we're here long enough I'll swing by your mom's, how's that?"

"You drive a hard bargain Shana but I guess if I have to weigh a single beer against and an afternoon of you, beer, and you trouncing my brothers at baseball I'll have to wait until Sunday. See you in the morning."

Conrad walked up behind her and shut the door with one hand, sliding the lock home and turning her around. "Mine." He whispered in her ear, lifting her up to wrap her legs around his hips, "and I don't share."

He took her mouth, thrusting in and staking claim. He took her back up to the peak he'd been holding her at all night, the sound of her pants turning him on.

"Conrad….bed…."

He jerked the tie of her robe loose, baring her to his hungry eyes, "You are too fucking hot and the bed is too damn far away. Here. Now."

Seconds later she was biting down on her lower lip to keep from crying out. He felt so good, so right when he thrust home. Never had she been so hot for a guy, never before had a man gotten her this crazy, this desperate in such a short period of time.

She squeezed her legs around him, and felt him jerk just a bit, missing a beat, before his thrusts became more powerful. She let her head roll against the door.

He let her support her weight while he sent his hands and lips skimming over her porcelain skin. He knew just how to touch her, just where to kiss her beautiful body to drive her insane, to send her over that edge.

And suddenly they were there, on the edge together, he felt her tighten around him and fall off the other side just as he spent himself inside her.

They collapsed in a heap on the floor, breath coming out in great gasps. She shuddered, reveling in the way he made her feel, beautiful, desirable, but at the same time cherished.

Next chapter….?

Shana poured over yet another report that basically reiterated every other report she'd read that day, they had nothing. No Baroness, no other arms broker, no arms buyer, no Destro, not even a sign of her henchman. She sighed and stretched her neck. She desperately needed a break.

"You've been at it too long, you look like you could use a break."

She smiled, looking up at Daniel, "I imagine we could all use a break." She titled her head to one side and studied him, a slow smile spreading across her tired face. "You, Daniel Fitzpatrick are up to something. What gives?"

"I have a surprise for you."

She laughed, "I don't like surprises."

Across the room Conrad looked up and scowled. She liked surprises just fine when they came from him and he'd bet the bank she'd like the surprise waiting for her on her nightstand.

Daniel grinned like a school boy, "You'll like this one, trust me." He held his hand out as if daring her to take it.

She shrugged her shoulders and let him pull her up. "Do I need to close my eyes?"

"Nope, just watch the door…" he consulted his watch, "…in 10, 9, 8,…"

"What, a countdown? Seriously, what's going on?"

He started a drum roll, "And here she comes ladies and gentlemen, straight from her world tour, Ms. Ashlynn Campbell!"

Shana's jaw dropped as her oldest and dearest friend sauntered in waved before breaking into a long legged run. Shana met her halfway and was caught up in a rib cracking hug. They held each other at arms length for a moment before embracing again. Ashlynn rocked her from side to side, "I can't believe after all this time our paths finally cross without divine intervention!"

"What are you doing here?"

Ashlynn grinned, her red curls bouncing, "My tour group is performing at the Kennedy Center this week."

Shana 's eyes widened, "I forgot, oh my gosh, I am so sorry!"

"Don't worry, Daniel didn't."

She turned around and looked at Daniel, "You did this?"

Daniel rocked smugly back on his heels, "Sure, I put it on my calendar."

"Thank you. Thank you very much."

They took a cab back to her hotel with a brief stop for a pizza and copious amounts of junk food. "I can't believe you're wearing a suit again. I thought you swore off Ann Taylor & Calvin Klein when you were recruited?"

Shana laughed, "I can't believe you're a ballerina again!"

"What, just because I think most ballerinas are pomus, stuck-up, anorexic bitches?"

"And yet here we are with pizza and enough of bags of candy to start a movie consession stand."

"Okay, so it's not all ballerinas I dislike just the ones on this tour and a girl has to pay rent."

"Even if Riverdance stopped touring the US there are still plenty of other companies here and abroad that need Irish dancers and you're so versatile."

Ashlynn shrugged her shoulders, "I don't want to talk about me and ballet at the moment." She slid the pizza onto the table by the window and sauntered over to the nightstand. "I'd really like to talk about this…" she picked up a high end, discreet looking gift bag and had the pleasure of seeing her friend turn bright pink.

"Um…I uh think that's mine."

Ash grinned, "Uh huh, and since this comes from what many consider to be the finest lingerie store in the DC area I'm guessing Conrad isn't such the boy scout you used to think he was. Come on, open it!"

Shana looked embarrassed, "What? Now?"

Ash rolled her eyes and flopped down on the bed, "Yep, now. I want to see what he got you."

"But…"

"We have never kept secrets from each other and you've told me just about everything that's been going on in your "affair" and I use that term loosely now, so come on open it."

Shana sighed, "Okay. Ohh…nice…very nice…" she pulled out an ocean blue lace panty and bra set.

Ash moaned, "I am so completely jealous. All the lingerie I ever got came from Victoria's Secret or Fredrick's. This is way better than anything those stores carry."

"He has good taste."

Ash snorted, "Obviously, he had the good sense to keep you, didn't he?"

Shana chuckled, "I think it was more of a mutual keeping."

Ash sat up and folded her legs under her, "Ohh, so we're finally admitting this is more than a fling. That's progress, Shana, I'm proud of you."

Shana collapsed into a chair by the table, "What am I going to do about it, Ash? I really, really, really like Conrad. If this ends badly it's going to kill me."

Ash raised an eye brow, "Seriously? Shana, that man is so totally in to you it's ridiculous. How many women has he taken to his secret get away place? How many nights has he come to your bed, not for sex but just to be with you?"

"But we're still sneaking around Ash and for good reason. If we get caught our careers are over."

"You of all people assessed the risks and decided to jump anyways. And you're not in deep like anymore honey, you're in love and from what I've gathered, he's in love with you too."

Shana grabbed a piece of pizza and sighed, sitting up straighter, "Okay, enough about me for the moment. Tell me about you. I'm fabulous, I know but you're dedicated enough that even if you dislike your current job you're still going to do everything you need to do be a success, and in this case it includes avoiding any and all forms of sugar."

Ash rolled her eyes, "yes, we all know that sugar goes straight to my hips and no one wants a fat ballerina."

Shana snorted and chocked on her sprite, "You barely weight a hundred pounds; this is skinny, so skinny that you'd have to eat pizza for a year to be fat."

Ash fiddled with her napkin for a minute before looking up, "I'm really glad you're here, Shana."

Shana's eyes widened, "Spill, quickly, before I have a heartattack waiting."

Ash closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out and talking so rapidily it took Shana a minute to process what her friend had said.

"Sean, as in my lame ass brother who cheated on you the night before he was supposed to propse marriage has asked you to come back to Atltna and give it another chance? And you said, yes?!"

"Don't yell at me and don't hate me for it, Shana. I'm still in love with him. I'm always going to be in love with him and don't kill me for the next part but he's been coming to see me for the past year."

Shana froze, pizza dropping back onto her plate, "What?"

Ash cleared her throat and looked down taking another big breath before facing her friend, "He was in the area one time and caught my show. We met for drinks afterwards. We talked, oh Shana, we talked for hours and hours, all night, literally. We hashed everything out like we'd never been able to do before. He admi ted, finally, that he hadn't been ready to comiit, that he'd been scared, that he'd ruined everything…I left him, sitting there in the lounge, just got up and left. He came after me. Finally."

Shana got up from her seat and wrapped her arms around her friend, both of them ignoring the tears, "So my dumb ass brother finally got some sense knocked into him, huh?"

"Yeah, he kissed me. I decked him and he still came back for more. He sat outside the theater the next day while I was at rehearsal. His eye was swollen shut."

"Atta girl!"

"Yeah, just like your dad taught me. He was really proud of me too by the way."

Shana sighed, "So, what? Everyone in the family knows about this except me? I guess I win the crappy friend award, I'm sorry Ash. I said not to go back and if you did not to tell me but I didn't really mean it. I'm sorry you felt you couldn't share it with me."

"That's okay, I'm sharing now."

"So this has been going on for a year now?"

"Yeah, he flies out every chance he gets. He gave up with job with the Atlanta Journal & Constitution and does freelance writing now. He's even branched out from sports if you can believe that."

"Huh, Mr. It's 2 am and I've been out all night, did you catch the game sis and if you did will you write my article for me?"

"Hey, you did some nice stuff. He even got nominated for that award."

"Thankfully he didn't' win. That would be a little hard to explain in his acceptance speech, yeah I won but my little sister actually wrote the article."

"Little? You're barley ten months apart and you've been able to kick his ass since you were nine."

"one of my many talents. If he makes you happy then I'm all for it Ash. And if he screws up again, brother or not, I'll get my sniper riffle and take his sorry ass out."

Ash dissolved into hysterics, "Deal. But he's grown up Shana. We're both gone so he finally had to learn to stand on his own two feet and be the man we both knew he could be."


End file.
